Archive 11
Turn 51 - 55. Turn LI: 350 BCE - 325 BCE NPC Events: * The End of the Great Indian War: '''Ymiri's counterattacks go well until they are encircled by the sheer number of coalition forces and Ceylon later capitulates Nadu, invades Mysore and crosses into Ymiri. After the king's death, the Indazi government surrenders. Before this, Alexander III becomes king of Macedon starts conquering tribes in the balkans and then invades the Achaemenid Empire. Using the phalanx tactic, they annihilate Persian forces, forcing the empire to move soldiers from the east front to the west, allowing the Kassites and Saatum to push back. Eventually Babylon, the capital of the empire, is taken and the empire collapses. With the fall of Ymiri and the Achaemenids as well as the swift conquering of Kuru, the war is over. Alexander III would go on to be known as Alexander the Great. * '''Macedonian Empire: '''They take almost all of their enemy's territory, barring the Caucasus region, where an independent Armenia is formed, which is recognized by the Macedonians. They also use their power to swerve the Hellenic Kingdom to join them. Some other areas are also claimed by local culture groups. The Macedonians build up the city of Serdi and change the capital to Pella, the birthplace of Alexander the Great. * '''Former Achaemenid Vassals: '''They all become independent. * '''FAV: Guvata: '''Guvata is invaded by the Guptanak people, who swerve against the Persian side as the GIW ends. A new regency is established and they conquer Gujarat and nearby lands. They kick all Persian aspects of the Guvatan culture out. They also form Nawanagar from a former Achaemenid war camp. * '''FAV: Muscat and Oman: '''The Muscatis are given the Musandam territories by an Achaemenid noble shortly before the empire falls. Oman and Muscat start working together. * '''FAV: Gerrha: '''Unlike the others, they embrace the Persian culture to a certain extent, they keep Zoroastrianism as their state religion. They are released from vassaldom by the empire before it fell, allowing them to stay out of any negotiations. * '''Kassite Empire: '''As the Macedonians crushed the empire slowly, the Kassites and Saatumites were capable of push far west and eventually they all agreed to form the Kassite Empire. * '''Fate of India: '''India was the main battleground in the massive conflict and many things have changed since the end. * '''FOI: Southern India: '''Ymiri fell and was divided by the powers around it. Ceylon claimed Nadu, parts of Mysore and made the rest a vassal and tributary state. Karnataka was reluctant to take Ymirian territory, due to being a neutral power. They did however and claimed Oroborus and surrounding lands for themselves without much hostility. Andhraka would claim much of the north and made Ymiri a vassal while the Dravidians involved were inspired to create their own nation and as such took the northwest to themselves and formed Rayalkad. Ceylon would later invade and conquer Kerala, who gave some important lands in the north to Nagapattinam in the case of war. Ceylon would find large numbers of Ymirian refugees and execute many of them, justified as revenge for the occupation of the Maldives that had occurred. * '''FOI: Northern India and the rise of Maurya: '''Chanakya, a man who was insulted by the emperor of Nanda, Dhana Nanda, vows to overthrow him. Nanda would use Indian nationalism to unite with Samatata, Ganges and Satkuta as well as several Dravidian tribes before Chanakya raised an army and overthrew the nation, installing his protege Chandragupta Maurya as emperor. The new Mauryan Empire would go to force nearby nations to unite, whilst invading and conquering many Dravidians. Panchala, Suwarnabhumi and Kalani would be left independent for the time being, both being tributary states of Maurya while Odsha was vassalized and Andhraka influenced greatly. The west of Kalani is claimed by Jishvuu and Guptanak tribes. Weak and poor they are in a bad situation. * '''Macedonian-Kassite War: '''War would break out over land disputes between the two new empires. It didn't last for many years though, as the armies were exhausted enough after the GIW. In the end Alexander III and Kassite Emperor Cerkeses II would agree to the lands given, with the Kassites gaining Bactra. * '''Roman Republic: '''They go to war with and defeat several more Apenninian tribes which they annex directly, giving them separated lands. The Romans aren't done yet though. * '''Aruns: '''Arunsioi soldiers occupy and claim the colony of Tolosa as the Hellenic Republic was integrated into the Macedonian Empire. * '''Vaeleum: '''The Vaelians are able to take Hellenic Sicily as the Kingdom ceased to exist. They improve their relations with Rome and reform Syracuse into the Vaelean culture as well as turning it into their capital. * '''Sa Huýnh: '''A culture on the Phillippine Islands is formed. * '''Red Sea War: '''Meroë seeks to eliminate Damot from the Red Sea theater and thus declares war, taking some territory but coming to a stalemate at the Battle of Massawa. They also occupy the Dahlak Archipelago, which brings Himyar into the war on Damots side. * '''Sealand: '''Their conscription is still too high. While their expansion goes quite well, they are met with Gallic tribesman who stand against them, leading to battle, the Sealanders won, but lost 2 250 troops, 1 250 of them deserting while the others died. * '''Hakodate: '''They accept to trade with Hana. The Tsugaru strait becomes a trade route between the two nations. Hakodate also expands a bit to the north and take Okushiri Island. * '''Jomoto: '''Jomoto tribes who reside in northern Hokkaido and Sakhalin decide to take the island for themselves and as such invades and takes all of Sakhalin. A few Jomoto tribes accept to join Hana, but many others decline, not finding the elementalist variant culture of Hana to be any better than the original Jomoto culture. * '''Tungusics: '''To compensate for losing Sakhalin, many tribes migrate west, taking some Xiongnu lands. * '''Apenninians: '''They chase away some more Gauls in the Alpine region. * '''Kii: '''New Japanese nation. * '''Polynesians: '''Polynesian tribes make further gains on New Guinea. * '''Sai: '''A large amount of Sai tribes migrate west, taking sparsely inhabited Alai lands and assimilating some as well. * '''Van Lang: '''They build another city named Duen Vinh. * '''Suwarnabhumi: '''They expand a bit to the south. * '''Pictish War: '''Some Pictish tribes seek to take some territory controlled by Myrrem, so they invade. They take some lands but are mostly held back until Béfeirste declares war on Myrrem to take the Isle of Man. Myrrem loses more lands to the Picts and the Isle before making peace. '''Hana: * Government: ''' ** '''Ruler: Yamasako Shengu (born 370 BC - still alive) (350 BC - still active). ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye. ** '''Capital: '''Kihon * '''Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Kihon: '''~ 11.000 ** '''Rural Areas: ~ 26.500 ** Total population: '''37.500 ** '''Religion: , 60% Elemetalist, 40% other Japanese religions.. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Steady Army: we lower the conscription overtime leaving us with the same amount of troops * Military: '''total of 4% (1500) * '''Kaen sensō: 2 (750 each or 1500 tot) Divisions: * Kaen sensō: Fire martial arts, wielding spearswords and throwing daggers. * Navy: ''' ** 12 medium war ships (25 people) ** 20 small war ships (15 people) ** 600 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Hakodate: '''we assimilate out culture to them ** '''Hakodate II: we start trading alot more. ** Jomotan tribes: do you want to trade? ** Jomotan tribes and Hakodate: We have built some schools and they are open for you if your children needs education. * Events: ** Dye: since trading art didn´t work out, we start a powerful dye industry. ** Education: The master air monk, Zhabaio walked around for 10 years collecting money, he used that money to build several schools, they become popular in our country and he starts earning more and more money from the parents and start rapidly building more schools.They teach how to write, read, mathematics, art, poetry, music, talking techniques and martial arts, Jomotoan and Elementist culture with many other topics depending on schools. Most teachers are Air monks. ** Sea expansion: some fishermen start a small village south eastern Hokkaido, they get funds by the Queen which makes it into a colony, we set up a trade outpost and use the colony to expand our fishery water space. ** Streangthend order: '''Earth monks start working as guards. '''Kingdom of Sealand: * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Wilhelm I Lionheart, Caspian II Lionheart * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture, fishing and trading. * Capital: Norfolk * Demographics: ''' ** Norfolk: 32.000 ** Doner: 7,000 ** Rural Areas: ~240,000 ** '''Population: 90.8% Sealandian, 1% Cymerian, 8.2% Other. ** Religion: 92.6% Sealand Paganism, 7.4% Other * Military: Conscription: 5% (13.700) ** Entire army: *** Spearmen: 5.000 *** Shortswordmen: 5.000 *** Bowmen: 3.693 ** Naval team: '''Total: 6.800 *** Spearmen: 2.500 *** Shortswordsmen: 2.700 *** Bowmen: 1.600 ** '''Land team: Total: 6.893 *** Spearmen: 2.500 *** Shortswordsmen: 2.300 *** Bowmen: 2.093 * Wars and Conflicts: * Expansions: ** Expansion into nothern France: We expand along the coast to the west. * Navy: 'Total of 760 ships. ** 210 transport ships (can hold around 7-15 men) ** 156 trade ships ** 47 sailing ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 364 fishing ships. * '''Diplomacy: ' ** '''Plymoth: Please take our land, our kingdom is corrupt and will fall very soon... We hope you accept this gift so that this land doesn't get in the hands of idiots. (326 BC) * Events: ** Foolish king: The king of Sealand gives all their territory to Plymouth. (326 BC) ** Expansion: We expand to the west with all of our army to reach Le Havre. (IRL) (350 BC - 330 BC) Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: Ryuga Hatami (B 360, status: alive) ** Economy: Agriculture, fishing. ** Economy status: Average. ** Capital: Komatsu * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Komatsu: '''~ 1.350 ** '''Rural Areas: ~ 25.650 ** Total population: '''27.000 ** '''Religion: kazuku (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) 99.5% other 0.5% ** Religon story: '''our people came from an island that was so advanced that they thought they'd never have any problems, but one day an evil group of "demons" came and attacked the island. That is where our god kazu came and held them of for 3 years before finally finishing of the boss of their group (later known as the "demon lord"), resulting in our victory. But in result of the fighting the island withered and became unhabitable... this meant that the poeple of the island had to leave for good, while in the distance the island sunk into the sea. * '''Military: 1% ** Sanái: 270 men with spears * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 17 only for fishing ** transport ships: 5 (can hold 5 men) * Events: ** Festival: We hold a festival for our god Kazu (the festival is held every 3 years to celebreate the Demon lords death) ** ' Rice:' We make a lot of Rice in our farms. Turn LII: 325 BCE - 300 BCE NPC Events: * Fall of the Macedonian Empire: 'An immensely strong empire ends up being shortlived as Alexander the Great dies at the age of 32 in 323 BCE, having produced no heir. This leads to a few years of turmoil in the empire before it was decided that the empire would be split between nobles. This leads to the reinstation of Greek City-States along with a Macedonian Kingdom as well as the creation of Thracia, the Ptolemaic Kingdom of Egypt and the Seleucid Empire. * '''The War of the Three Empires: '''Long the Kassite Empire wished to gain more of their original home (Persia) into their empire, but they were forced to accept Bactra as their furthest area when the Great Indian War ended. When Macedonia fell apart, they marched soldiers west to capture territory, eventually running into Seleucid armies, which started a war. Later, the rapidly expanding Mauryan Empire would end up in a dispute with the Seleucids over areas north of Gujarat, leading to them declaring war as well. Maurya also saw an oppurtunity to capture the Indus Valley and more and thus declared war on the Kassites as well, causing a three-way war. The Kassites, whose southern regions were undefended, were destroyed in the war, which lasted 8 years from 318 BCE to 310 BCE. In the treaty, the emperors of the Seleucids and Maurya had a mutual respect for each other, so even if the Seleucid Empire lost, they gained lands from the Kassites, barring Bactra, which became an exclave. Maurya on the other hand captured tons of territory, renaming the city of Alexandria Kandahar to simply Kandahar. * '''Red Sea War: '''Damot manages to outmaneuver the Meroëse, with the help of Himyar. The Battle of Massawa was brutal for both sides, but none even thought of the idea of ending the war. A massive counterattack succeeded, pushing the Meroëse back. During this, the Himyarites would regain the Dahlak Archipelago. This wouldn't come to Damots knowledge until later and they became furious, as they wished to try and swerve the Himyarites into giving the archipelago to them after the war was over. They are still allies as the was has yet to end, but another conflict may just spring up not long after. * '''Mauryan Expansion: '''Maurya would with diplomacy absorb Panchala, Kalani and Odsha and conquer further west taking all the Guptanak tribes as well as Guvata, as well as taking some eastern lands by Suwarnabhumi, a tributary state of theirs. They would go into a short war with Andhraka, where they won, took northern regions and vassalized the rest, all the while taking Andhrakas vassal Ymiri as their own vassal. They would also demand land from Rayalkad, whom accepted the demand and then vassalize them as well. Maurya and Ceylon make a deal in which Ceylon gets the southernmost regions of the Indian subcontinent, while they get the rest, in exchange for trade deals and co-operation. * '''Arawak: '''Tribes spread to the last of Cuba and the Bahamas, making contact with Apalachee tribes. * '''Roman Republic: '''Rome becomes stronger and stronger, invading more tribes to connect their territories and expand. Etruria gets involved, seeing it as their duty to defend some of the Apenninian tribes, leading to war with Rome and Aruns, who declare war on them towards the end of the war, which they lose. Rome allows them to stay independent granted they don't get involved with Roman affairs again, but does annex Corsica. This angers the Arunsioi, who wanted Corsica for themselves. Knowing that their army isn't strong enough for another war so soon, they let the Romans have it for now. * '''Etruria: '''They expand northernwards by uniting allied tribes to compensate for losing Corsica. * '''Plymouth: '''They are baffled by the Sealandic proposal and frankly decline'A it. * Gojoseon: '''By expansion to the north they establish themselves as a dominant power east of Zhao. * '''Zhao: '''The important cities of Xi'an and Tong'an are built. * '''Majapahit: '''A hurricane destroys their settlements, leaving their land to tribes. * '''Arunsioi: '''Arunsioi absorb the last tribes on Sardinia and also change the name of Marselha to Massalia, the Greek name for it, after all the Greek culture left behind in the city. * '''Proto-Balkans: '''They cease to exist, split by Tolonran, Illyric and Dacian tribes. * '''Hana: '''Due to them having a low amount of scholarly, noble and rich people, the schools built would end up being seen as a waste of resources. They are functional, however. The colony is currently in an average shape, but still is in need of constant management not to struggle. * '''Sealand: '''Their expedition is countered and all their continental land is taken back by the native peoples. A revolt occurs and the king is deposed in favor of a new one, but the nation is just weakening more and more. * '''Béfeirste and Mumhain: '''They are converted from Sealandic culture to the newer Albionite culture. * '''Latin-Germanics: '''Migration to the east occurs, conquering North and South Slavic lands. * '''Marn: '''They form Vertuun. * '''Yamato: '''Yamato expeditions leads to rumors of there being nations in the north of Japan as well. They also ask for trade with Kaga. '''Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: Ryuga Hatami (B 360, D 310), Souma Yukihira (B 318, Status: still alive). ** Economy: Agriculture, fishing. ** Economy status: Average. ** Capital: Komatsu * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Komatsu: '''~ 1.700 ** '''Rural Areas: ~ 26.000 ** Total population: '''27.700 ** '''Religion: kazuku (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) 99.7% other 0.3% ** Religon story: '''our people came from an island that was so advanced that they thought they'd never have any problems, but one day an evil group of "demons" came and attacked the island. That is where our god kazu came and held them of for 3 years before finally finishing of the boss of their group (later known as the "demon lord"), resulting in our victory. But in result of the fighting the island withered and became unhabitable... this meant that the poeple of the island had to leave for good, while in the distance the island sunk into the sea. * '''Military: 1% ** Sanái: 277 men with spears * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 18 only for fishing ** transport ships: 6 (can hold 5 men) * Diplomacy: ** Yamato: We accept the trade deal. * Events: ** Economy improvement: '''we try to sell a small part of our leftover food (fish/Rice) for money to improve our economy. ** '''Festival: We hold a festival for our god Kazu (the festival is held every 3 years to celebreate the Demon lords death) Hana: * Government: ''' ** '''Ruler: Yamasako Shengu (born 370 BC - 305 BC) ( R 350 BC - 305 BC). Shinji Shengu '''(born 330 Bc - still alive) ( R 305 bc - still active) ** '''Economy: '''spice, food, dye. ** '''Capital: '''Kihon * '''Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Kihon: '''~ 15.000 ** '''Hokubu: ~ 375 ** Rural Areas: ~ 34.500 ** Total population: '''49.875 ** '''Religion: , 60% Elemetalist, 40% other Japanese religions.. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Economic posture: for the growth of our economy we have most of our units undeployed. ** New division: Umi no senshi is a new division created by water monk vulenteers that traveled to the colony. The use axes and shields and the tough water style of martial arts. * Military: ' **'Deployed units: '' ***total of 0.5% (250) *** '''Umi no senshi:' 250 **'Undeployed units:' *** total of 3% (1500) *** Kaen sensō: 2 (750 each or 1500 tot) **'Divisions:' *** Kaen sensō: Fire martial arts, wielding spearswords and throwing daggers. *** umi no senshi: Water martial arts with axes and shields. * Navy: ''' ** 15 medium war ships (25 people) ** 25 small war ships (15 people) ** 900 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Hakodate: I the king and our people like you, we wonder if you would like to create a great defence and trade alliance. the name of it could be Yūjō dōmei but if you have a better proposal then we would like to hear it. ** Jomotoan tribes: we wonder if you would like to join Hana, you would have the same citizenship as anyone else, and you don´t have to belive in our elementalist culture as almost half of our population don´t aswell. * Events: ** Failed schools: most of the failed schools close down and turn into trading outposts. Except 1 in the middle of Kihon. ** Dyework: we further expand our trading and making of dye. ** Colonial rush: we send supply ships to our colony and people settle there, we then improve its food pruduction and set the kings brother as man to report about the colony aswell as to rule the kings orders in it. He travel back to the king 3 times every year to report how it is going and the king goes there every 2 years to see how things are going. ** Trade community: We start to trade alot with everyone to gain money. Turn LIII: 300 BCE - 275 BCE NPC Events: * Decline and Collapse of Zhao: '''Emperor Li of the Zhao dynasty has long formed the nation into an almost feudal system, with many provinces having their own provincial governor, which almost functioned as the leader of a separate kingdom. However, conflicts between these aristocratic families grew and grew and split and split until the leaders started to wage attacks against each other. The Emperor attempts to calm them down but ultimately fails and China splits into 100s of kingdoms. In the chaos, the states would grow and grow from overcoming others in warfare until 5 main ones, also including the formed Fen dynasty, were controlling most of Zhaos old territory. The successor to Zhao refers to itself as Eastern Zhao, not recognizing any of the other warring states as legitimate governments. These warring states are now battling over who gets to rule China. * '''First Syrian War: '''Conflict arises over the Levant, colloquially called Syria by the surrounding nations, and which successor state to the Macedonian Empire should own it, Ptolemaic Egypt or the Seleucid Empire. This leads to a war starting between the two. Later in 288 BCE, Armenia would join against the Seleucids to conquer more territory. * '''Second Red Sea War: '''Damot captures Kerma, which leads to the collapse of Meroë into city-states, much like Greece. Damot would later station soldiers on the Dahlak archipelago. When the Himyarites informed the Damotians that the war was over, Damot would demand the archipelago. Himyar refused and Damot ordered the killing of all soldiers on the archipelago, starting the Second Red Sea War between the former allies. Najran and Saba would also join in Himyars side. * '''Reclamation War: '''Many Gallic and Iberian tribes started to get tired of all the claiming and invasions of their lands, the Gauls especially citing the Sealandic colonization of their lands. A Gaul named Antvatorix united many tribes and their chieftains in an attack on Aruns to reclaim lands in France and Spain. This succeeded as the unprepared Aruns couldn't stop the hordes. Eventually they made a deal and Aruns lost much of it's non-African territory. Meanwhile, the Roman Republic was secretly supplying many of those tribes and conquered Apenninian tribes to cover their tracks. * '''Sealandic Collapse: '''The Earls of the different areas of Sealand declare independence after the new king unfortunately dies of a rare case of Sealandic Scurvy. This creates 3 successor states: Lloen, Cymra and Aeltsland. Cymra immediately invades Plymouth, win, and take back Caerdydd. The Picts invade Myrrem once again and causes it to collapse. * '''Mauryan Empire: '''Maurya goes on to conquer the last Jishvuu tribes, establishing North Indian dominance in the subcontinent. They also vassalize Karnataka. * '''Chavki: '''The culture deteriorates and collapses, with the southern tribes going to the Incans and the rest to the Amerindians. * '''Ceylon: '''They invade Nagapattinam, which is divided between them, Mysore and Karnataka. * '''Inuits: '''Inuit tribes make their way further along the coast. * '''Seffuta: '''New Javan nation. * '''Hakodate: '''They respectfully decline, saying that there is no real reason to have a defense pact since there are no real threats around. They maintain their trade though. * '''Polynesians: '''They take almost all of New Guinea, having only a few more tribes to deal with. * '''Van Lang: '''They build a new city, Co Loa and expand by assimilating tribes. * '''Buddhism: '''After being created some decades earlier it spreads, being a minority religion in India and becoming the religion of Suwarnabhumi and Van Lang. * '''Gojoseon: '''They establish the first relations and trade between Korea and Japan by starting trade with Kyushu. * '''Jomoto: '''A few of them join Hana. Jomotans start to migrate through the Kuril Islands and into Kamchatka, overrunning the Kamchatkans. * '''Hiroshima: '''New Japanese nation. '''Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: Souma Yukihira (B 318, D 280). Kageyama Morihita (B 298 BC, Status: alive) ** Economy: Agriculture, fishing. ** Economy status: good ** Capital: Komatsu * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Komatsu: '''~ 1.900 ** '''Rural Areas: ~ 27.000 ** Total population: ~ '''28.900 ** '''Religion: kazuku (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) 99.7% other 0.3% ** Religon story: '''our people came from an island that was so advanced that they thought they'd never have any problems, but one day an evil group of "demons" came and attacked the island. That is where our god kazu came and held them of for 3 years before finally finishing of the boss of their group (later known as the "demon lord"), resulting in our victory. But in result of the fighting the island withered and became unhabitable... this meant that the poeple of the island had to leave for good, while in the distance the island sunk into the sea. * '''Military: 1% ** Sanái: 289 men with spears * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 23 only for fishing ** transport ships: 7 (can hold 5 men) * Diplomacy: * Events: ** City: We build a city named Awara (you'll know where it is if you search it up) ** Festival: We hold a festival for our god Kazu (the festival is held every 3 years to celebreate the Demon lords death) ** Hana: * Government: ' ** '''Ruler: Shinji Shengu '(born 330 Bc - still alive) ( R 305 bc - still active) ** '''Economy: '''spice, food, dye. ** '''Capital: '''Kihon * '''Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Kihon: '''~ 20.000 ** '''Hokubu: ~ 2.000 ** Rural Areas: ~ 43.000 ** Total population: 65.000 ** Religion: , 60% Elemetalist, 40% other Japanese religions.. * Wars and Conflicts: ** * Military: ''' ** '''Deployed units: *** total of 0.5% (325) *** Umi no senshi: 1 ** Undeployed units: *** total of 2.5% (1500) *** Kaen sensō: 2 (750 each or 1500 tot) ** Divisions: *** Kaen sensō: Fire martial arts, wielding spearswords and throwing daggers. *** umi no senshi: Water martial arts with axes and shields. **** Navy: ''' ***** 15 medium war ships (25 people) ***** 25 small war ships (15 people) ***** 900 fishing ships **** '''Diplomacy: ***** Hakodate: We wish to improve our friendship exponentioaly by arranging a marrige between our royal families as we have both princes and princessess looking to marry one of yours. ***** Jomotoan tribes: we start to spread our culture more to them **** Events: ***** Expansion: we expand our colony size by expanding east and west by the sea. ***** Tribal Flexing: we build a more powerfull farming and dye industry in the tribes that has joined us to show other tribes our generocity. ***** Trade: we focus on improving our economy Turn LIV: 275 BCE - 250 BCE NPC Events: * First Punic War: '''Aruns would try to retake lands they lost to the different hordes. They found records detailing the help given to those hordes by the Romans. Aruns started to build a navy as the rivalry between the two emerging powerhouses escalated faster and faster. The fuse would be lit when the Arunsioi started occupying Vaeleum, claiming an agreement of annexation was made. This escalated into fighting and the Romans quickly joined in, as they had promised to defend Vaeleum. This has become a war mainly fought in the ocean, with no power dominant yet. Aruns launches invasions into Corsica and Sicily, but are soon met with strong Roman forces. The sides stand as Aruns against Rome and Vaeleum. * '''Warring States: '''As Fen and Kantei sign an official alliance, the combined forces of them and Qin start to decimate the Ning forces, allowing Eastern Zhao to finally push in and also contribute. However after Ning falls, those forces are all pushed back. Yan attempts to hold back its invaders but are met with a surprise as Gojoseon invades to secure more lands. Yan slowly breaks as Qin starts to plan their invasions that will destroy Eastern Zhao. * '''Thracian Division: '''The instability of Thracia leads to the Anatolian half declaring independence and fighting a short war for it, becoming Neo-Lydia, however som serious burns from the first war leads to the splitting of the shortlived empire into four: Vordalkien, the Attalid dynasty, Sardis and Cyipri. Dacian hordes would also reclaim lands from Thracia itself and Tolonran regions. * '''First Syrian War: '''The Seleucids struggle as Armenia captures the lakes Van and Urdia and the Egyptians capture Jerusalem and continue north. They stop an Egyptian encirclement attempt though and continue with success in the south. The Attalid dynasty would attack and capture the lands around Lake Tuz, which succeeds and the Seleucids are forced to recognize their control over the region. * '''Second Red Sea War: '''Damot manages a landing on the coast of Himyar, but end up in a large stalemate, causing many deaths on both sides. * '''Collapse of the Vesnian States: '''The Vesnian states start to try and expand further, but the Latin-Germanics start to get tired of it and warn them. An alliance consisting of Ostenmark and Fleischerland made a massive invasion to conquer more land, but they were returned with a huge horde of Latin-Germanic tribes, who crossed into the other states as well, even though they had nothing to do with the invasion. The kingdoms would collapse and the peoples and villages would stand broken, poor and weak as Fleischermark and Vidania are razed and destroyed. * '''Pueblo: '''New Native American culture. * '''Veladins: '''They would be eliminated as the strength of Rome, Illyria and the surrounding cultures would be too strong. This also leads to the Apenninianization of Venenzia. * '''Au Lac: '''Van Lang reforms into Au Lac as they integrate peoples east of them in Guangxi into their empire. They also switch their capital to Co Loa. * '''Polynesians: '''They take the rest of New Guinea and nearby islands. * '''Hakodate: '''They formally decline, with the ruler stating that they aren't interesting in arranging marriages between states right now. * '''Gauls: '''They take some lands from Celtic tribes. * '''Hana: '''The Hanan colony on Hokkaido is subject to frequent thievery and some instability after expansion as it is more land to take care of and the distance between the two parts makes it hard for quick assistance. * '''Anand: '''The city is integrated into a nearby district that grows bigger than it. The city becomes Barigaza. * '''Indian Spice Trade: '''Ceylon comes into contact with Muscat and an ensuing trade of spices begins. This product becomes the new craze as the states in Arabia get rich off of selling the luxury. '''Hana: * Government: ' ** '''Ruler: Shinji Shengu '(born 330 BC - D 305 BC) ( R 305 BC - still active) ** '''Economy: '''spice, food, dye. ** '''Capital: '''Kihon * '''Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Kihon: '''~ 26.000 ** '''Hokubu: ~ 4.000 ** Rural Areas: ~ 56.000 ** Total population: 86.000 ** Religion: 70% Elementalist, 30% other Japanese religions.. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Angered folk: due to the thievery in our colony more people join Umi no senshi and guard the goods. * Military: ''' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0.75% (650) *** '''Umi no senshi: 1 ** Undeployed units: '''total of 1.75% (1500) *** '''Kaen sensō: 2 (750 each or 1500 tot) * Divisions: ** Kaen sensō: Fire martial arts, wielding spearswords and throwing daggers. ** umi no senshi: Water martial arts with axes and shields. * Navy: ''' ** 15 medium war ships (25 people) ** 25 small war ships (15 people) ** 900 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Hakodate & Jomotan Tribes (mainland): '''We spread elementalist culture to them through heavy trade ** '''Jomotan Tribes (Close to colony): Stop thieving, if you are found withou permit in our terrirory, due to recent actions you are going to die, so do not enter. You may trade if you wish but only at certain outposts. * Events: ** Colonoial Building: we assert the watermonk as a leader for the colony for a more direct rule, we make the colony self sustainable with rice fields and remove the dye industry from it in change for food. ** Thievery: due to recent thievery some of the soldiers in the colont are set to train the people there with martial arts so that they can defend themselves and repel the thieves, they turn elementalist. ** Trade: we greatly focus on improving our economy Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: Kageyama Morihita (B 298 BC, D 263) Hinata Shoujo: (B 280, Status: Alive). ** Economy: Agriculture, fishing. ** Economy status: good ** Capital: Komatsu * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Komatsu: '''~ 2.200 ** '''Rural Areas: ~ 29.000 ** Total population: ~''' 31.200 ** '''Religion: kazuku (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) 99.7% other 0.3% * Military: Standing army: 1% Reserves: 5% ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 312 men with spears ** Reserves: *** Sanái: 1.560 men with spears * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 25 only for fishing ** transport ships: 8 (can hold 5 men) * Diplomacy: * Events: ** Trade: We trade more with the tribes around us. ** City: We build a city named Toyama (you'll know where it is if you search it up) ** Festival: We hold a festival for our god Kazu (the festival is held every 3 years to celebreate the Demon lords death) Turn LV: 250 BCE - 225 BCE NPC Events: * First Punic War: '''The Romans fight hard, taking Sicily and Sardinia and they also start winning many of the naval battles, destroying important Arunsioi fleets. This leads to the end of the First Punic War in 241 BCE, with the Romans being the clear victors. Vaeleum is not restored, but the nation is Romanized and is okay with the annexation. * '''Warring States: '''Yan is crushed between Qin and Gojoseon, who then start fighting eachother, resulting in a stalemate. Meanwhile, Qin manages to cause Fen and Kantei to surrender and then send all their forces at Eastern Zhao, which eventually capitulates, leading to the Qin dynasty under Qin Shi Huang being victorious. The fight with Gojoseon would prove more and more difficult for the Koreans and they eventually were forced to make peace, forced to give the Liaodong peninsula to the Chinese. * '''Qin: '''It is the first imperial dynasty of China and does major reforms. They also complete the Great Wall of China, build the city-sized mausoleum guarded by the Terracotta Army and it's military is completely modernized. * '''First Syrian War: '''After a long stalemate, it is ended, both sides agreeing on maintaining the borders from before the war. However, before the armies can leave occupied areas after hearing the news of the treaty, a reserve force from the Seleucids arrived and attacked, starting an immediate second war. * '''Second Syrian War: '''A small amount of land is gained by the two main belligerents, with the Egyptians still being at an advantage. Meanwhile, Armenia makes great gains southwestwards. The Kassite Empire then attacks in 237 BCE to recapture the lands around Bactra, as well as more. A war they fight mainly through raids, the plundering of eastern villages leads to the people in the east suffering greatly. The Muscatis would also join, their causus belli being that southern regions of Persia were greatly influenced by Muscati politics when the Achaemenid Empire still existed and thus they have a right to it. Muscat, with the help of Omani mercenaries, capture Qeshm and parts of the mainland of Persia. The Parthian Revolt also plays into this war, as well as Scythian invasions. * '''Parthian Revolt: '''A man by the name of Arkasis, chieftain of the Parni, rallies his people and conquer northern regions, establishing the state of Parthia. They join in on the war against the Seleucids. * '''Second Red Sea War: '''Damot manages to push far, but a counterattack destroys the entire invasion. Himyar is unable to recapture the Dahlak Archipelago due to the continous naval conflicts occuring in the strait between them. However, Najran is able to take the islands by sending a naval force from the Farasan Islands, going north of the main area of conflict and being able to defeat the protecting fleet by the archipelago. Damot has moved several ships towards that area as a naval battle of Massawa starts. * '''Gojoseon: '''They capture more Korean territory, resulting in more Korean migration northwards. * '''Rosmark: '''A Latin-Germanic horde conquers their territory, destroying the Neo-Sveijan culture. Due to their close relationship with Vesnia, their easternmost land becomes inhabited by Vesnians. * '''Lloenic-Mardic War: '''A border conflict breaks out between them, leading to a short war. Both sides agree to giving some land to eachother. * '''Celts: '''They lose land to the Gauls and Latin-Germanics. Many of them migrate to the British Isles, whose inhabitants embrace the Celtic culture, which starts to change their cultures. * '''Toyai Period: '''The Jomoto people develop into the Toyai, a culture different from the Jomoto one, in large part due to the variations in culture present in the small states currently in Japan. * '''Yamato: '''They become a central hub for culture in southern Japan. They also found Tahara. * '''Mauryan Empire: '''They annex Andhraka and northern Rayalkad. * '''Bangkat: '''New Javan nation on Sumatra. * '''Hana: '''They receive no response from the Toyai tribes, but thievery stops for a while. Some of the border tribes befriend Hana and gleefully trade and interact with the peoples in the colony, despite its instability. However, the thieving tribes spent many years rallying many people and in 224 BCE a horde of barbaric Toyai tribes invaded the colony. The friendly tribes helped as much as they could but they were decimated. The colony became occupied by the Toyai, who took control of it, taking everything there for themselves. * '''Khergits: '''A period of invasion arrives in which they take much of Afasevan territory. The Afasevo start to migrate into the Seleucid Empire, Parthia and the Kassite Empire. '''Hana: * Government: ' ** '''Ruler: Shinji Shengu '(born 330 BC - D 245 BC) ( R 305 BC - 250 BC) Nemada Shengu (born 365 BC - still alive) (R 250 BC - still active) ** '''Economy: '''spice, food, dye. ** '''Economy: Ok ** Capital: '''Kihon * '''Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Kihon: '''~ 38.000 ** '''Hokubu: ~ 1.000 (Enemy terriroty) ** Rural Areas: ~ 74.000 ** Total population: 113.000 (112.000 without enemy controlled territory) ** Religion: 80% Elementalist, 20% other Japanese religions.. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Revolt: some colonial civilians start a revolt against the raiders ** WAR: as damaged soldiers return to the capital, the King declares war on the raiders. ** Strategy: our army is sent to territory close to the colony. They are to attack from the west during the day. If the colony is taken we will imprison a few of the raiders. * Military: ''' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 1.4% (1500) *** '''Kaen sensō: 2 (750 each or 1500 tot) *** Revolters: 110 ** Undeployed units: '''total of 0.1% (190) *** '''Umi no senshi: 1 (damaged) * Divisions: ** Kaen sensō: Fire martial arts, wielding spearswords and throwing daggers. ** umi no senshi: Water martial arts with axes and shields. * Navy: ''' ** 16 medium war ships (25 people) ** 256 small war ships (15 people) ** 900 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Hakodate: We heavily spread our culture to them ** Toyai Tribes (Close to colony): '''Thank you for your effort do defend our people, we are greatful and sorrow for your loss. * '''Events: ** Speech: the King holds a speech about how these tribes broke our peace and that we should act as a power to prevent war. ** Economic Building: we sell alot of Dye to improve our economy further. Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: '''Hinata Shoujo: (B 280, D 245), Kagami Taiga: (B 253, Status: Still alive) ** '''Economy: Agriculture, fishing. ** Economy status: good ** Capital: Komatsu * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Komatsu: '''~ 2.800 ** '''Toyama: ~ 700 ** Rural Areas: ~ 31.000 ** Total population: ~''' 35.500 ** '''Religion: kazuku (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) 99.7% other 0.3% * Military: Standing army: 1% Reserves: 5% ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 348 men with spears ** Reserves: *** Sanái: 1.740 men with spears * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 27 only for fishing ** transport ships: 9 (can hold 5 men) * Diplomacy: * Events: ** Exporation: We explore the sea north-east of us. Category:Archives